Strawberry Lipgloss: Where did the flavor go
by xxKitsune
Summary: That bubbly person was my boss. He was a mistake, he backstabbed me, he ruined my life and he loved me when I didn't deserve it, vice versa on my part too. Watch my story come to life, as I, Romina Vargas, lead you through joy to heartbreak.


**Strawberry Lip-gloss – **Where did the Flavor go****

Summary: That bubbly person was my boss. He was a mistake, he backstabbed me, he ruined my life and he loved me when I didn't deserve it, vice versa on my part too. Watch my story come to life, as I, Romina Vargas, lead you through joy to heartbreak. ****

Warning: _Rated T. Heavy cussing and swearing, genderbend!Italy-twins.  
_

Being raised in a Catholic family and being told that you should look for someone from your own religion and origin the same as yours, I believed that at that time my family was just saying that to piss me off gratefully and irritate me to the point where I'd go mad. I had faith in the possibility that they just said so, so I would stop being stubborn and let them find some random Italian guy for me and probably force me into marrying the guy when I grew up.

What I didn't know, was that they were trying to save me from those few special people in my life, that weren't right for me in the end, and I stubbornly believed they were, until I was backstabbed cruelly by every one of them and it slowly became harder for me to cope with the males.

I grew distant. I was afraid. And most of all, I was scarred beyond my imagination, not to mention the hurt I felt.

Every day became a struggle, as I slowly got to know the secrets behind the male-kind and what was unchangeable about them, and after the final stab in the back and the last part of my heart froze over I came to the conclusion that I hated men. At some points, I couldn't even stand my own grandfather at times and he, I loved very much. I even at times hated the female-kind and mostly my own sister, whom I thought of as the most precious thing in the whole world. My pride, of course, was in the way whenever she needed me, and because of that pride and stubbornness I held to me, I failed to show her my love and care and the support she needed to cope with her own problems and up till this day, I still apologize for the wrong decisions I made and the steps I took on the false route of life. At first, she just kept her oblivious façade and asked of me if I was okay. But every façade had to fade eventually, as one day she and I couldn't sleep and we ended up crying in each other's arms, and from that day, I knew she had forgiven me. I was safe in her arms, and she was in mine.

Before my first love-interest came into my life, (I was only 12 at that; a pre-teenager with raging hormones and just experiencing the life of being a woman and the hardship I had to go through) I noticed a great change in my grandfather. Suddenly, he would feel sick and not that well, which ended up in him spending most of the day in his room relaxing, or in the bathroom, being sick. At that time, I did not know he was that ill and just thought of it as a common flu. It all changed, though, that one faithful day at the dining table, where my sister, myself and my grandfather were sitting together eating the wonderful meal he had cooked for us; he suddenly grabbed onto his napkin and coughed. At first I ignored it thinking he got something stuck in his throat but then I heard my sister, Felicia, gasp and I felt my spine pop as I quickly snapped my head in the direction of my grandfather, whom held the clear, white napkin with trembling hands. I followed his pained look to the piece of fabric and I noticed that a crimson color had invaded the peaceful and innocent color of white.

Endless thoughts of "What's happening, damn it?" and "Damn it, old man, what's wrong with you?" was raging through my mind and eventually left my mouth too, as I had stood up from my chair and strode over to his side, lightly rubbing his back seeing as he had another coughing fit. The same instance my sister's eyes fell on me, I glanced back quickly and in no time, she had informed me that she had called an ambulance and they were on their way. Our grandfather, being the grumpy, stubborn man when he wasn't well, declined that he needed medical help and he was just fine. I was starting to believe so too, when I saw some of the color return to his face, but I begged of him – harshly, mind you, I was still a girl who had a stick up her ass and my language was of a sailors – that he should go anyway and get a check-up, seeing as it had sent Felicia into tears being worried for our grandfather deeply.

I believed that had softened him up, as we had gotten him into the ambulance and soon after, they had brought him at the local hospital, where a Lithuanian nurse came in and took a few blood tests on him. Neither Felicia nor I asked for what, but just hoped that it would bring us the result of what was wrong. Hours passed and our Grandfather had fallen asleep eventually, together with Felicia leaning over the bed, grasping hold of his hand. While I was sitting next to her pinching myself now and then to keep myself awake, the nurse retreated with a Latino doctor, whom held a thin map filled with several of papers.

I was told to wake up my family, and after doing as I was told, the news of my grandfather having cancer in his lungs due to being nicotine-poisoned was dumped onto us. Coming as no surprise, a year later my grandfather died.

Having this taken quite a toll on my sister and I, being told as the last words by him that since I was the oldest between the two of us, taking care of Felicia was now my responsibility considering we had no other family left, I looked for a job in search for stability other than the inheritance our grandfather left us in his will, believing it was a shame to use his money on our daily needs, thinking it was to be used on special occasions.

I found work as a waitress in a diner classified for the younger generation and here I met my boss. If I wasn't against people swearing on the Lord, I'd do so and tell you that he's probably the bubbliest person, you'd ever meet in this whole world and that's saying something. In all the time I worked for him, he never failed to stop smiling, even when I dished out on him for being bossy on me.

That bubbly person was my boss. He was a mistake, he backstabbed me, he ruined my life and he loved me when I didn't deserve it, vice versa on my part too.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, my boss and – proven so far – love of my life, was the first love-interest in my life. And if he hadn't lead me to the kindest gentleman of all times, I would have regretted the past 3 years of my life.

**Authors Note: **Hello, everyone! I'm Kitsune and this is my story Strawberry Lip-gloss – Where did the Flavor go

This is actually a re-tale of my own love-life done in Hetalia-style. I didn't know which pairing that would fit me and this guy perfectly, other than Spamano. 'Cause that's mothereffin' cute and I've gotten 100% in a match with me being Romano, which I totally refuse to acknowledge / ((tsundere-moment lol))

So! Does this sound good at all? Should I continue? (: Give me a review with your opinion, and you shall be loved for an eternity!

Till next time,  
Kitsune.


End file.
